Creating the Risque/Chapter 7
summary:- hold onto your hats, it's going to get worse. :) Tomas, Assef, Wali and Kamal stopped in a local hotel for a night and sat down. Kamal paid for the trip because his father owned the theatre in Kabul. they all sat down on there beds, and tomas took out a stuffed animal and started to play with it. It took a while but Assef finally remembered that, vampire he though was, tomas was still a child. A six year old child. He started giggling uncontrollably. Assef held him in his arms. The child giggled, uncontrollably writhing as his brother tickled him with the stuffed animal while they both fell onto the made-up and giggled together. Kamal watched with passion, feeling some deep love that the boys he loved were now together again. He rested his head against Wali's legs which was sitting down. Assef picked tomas up and threw him in the air, quite boldly, Tomas let out a shrill womanly roar. Assef laughed heartedly and threw his arms around the child. "Havin' fun?" Wali asked, the ghost of a grin on his face. "of course we are. i love you" Tomas replied. "love you too, my brother, my child" Assef said, eyes shining with love for the boy who was snuggled into his arms. Assef, Wali and Kamal ordered some food and started to eat it. Assef couldn't eat it as he was a vampire. "wanna go for a walk" Assef said. "i wanna go park! i wanna go parrrrkkkk!" Tomas giggled. he was always in such high spirits. it made assef happy to see it. "well, okay, if that's what you want" he said and they left. they all went to the local park and Tomas went onto the swings. "NOOOOOOOOOOO Assef, I can push myself! watch me! watch me!" he giggled as he went really high into the air. A local mother looked on in concern and leaned over to tell to Assef, "now we shouldn't get upset but it won't do to let the babe swing so high" she said, looking at him. Assef just flashed a smile; "oh, it's okay, don't worry, he knows what he's doing. I wouldn't worry too much about it" he said, waving to tomas crooning. "well, you know the child better than i. I just must ask you to be careful" she smiled and touched Assef's arms. "be careful," he said. "no problems," Assef grinned. "have a fine day now, yes?" he said as they all walked away. I want an icecream!" Tomas roared. "Okay, dear. Go on ahead." tomas skipped happily off, waving his hands in utter elation at the ice-cream that he would be eating. Assef smiled and waved at the child he loved. while they were watching it happen, someone came out of nowhere. ut of nowhere, Edward Cullen came along, he grabbed Assef and clutched his waist so tightly that Assef cried out from pain. "OW!" Assef said, moaning in pain as Edward struck him across the face with such force that he fell face down onto the floor. He crumpled onto his side and looked on with fear in his eyes as Edward advanced on him. "You moronic vampire boy!" Edward screamed, spit flying from his nose and mouth. Slap. Assef's head reeled from the force of the blow. He clenched his fists in anger, then he cracked the boy in the face again. Assef fell to the ground; upon trying to get up again, he was cut off by a short kick to the ribs. "Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Assef cried out as Edward picked him up with such force that he lost an arm. "PUT THAT BACK ON!" screamed Edward and watched as Assef did this. He put a hand on his thorat. "Now, come with me or I kill you and the child!" suddenly Edward's eyes widened. "WOLF!" he roared, pointing at Kamal. He went to the top of the slide; the front of the slide where Tomas was. He grabbed him and threw him off. Tomas landed in a pie on the floor. "Tomas! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Assef screamed, leaning over the edge. Kamal growled and turned into the wolf. He jumped onto Edward and started to bite him. Assef began screaming, he couldn't believe his friends were in trouble. The child, Tomas, woke up, and was holding his face with his hands tightly. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed as Edward boldly threw Assef from the roof and he fell. Suddenly, the old man came swinging by on a rope (he cut it off a swing) and caught Assef and they both started to swing around. Assef smiled gratefully as the old man looped the rope around his chest and they both fell to the ground in safely. Kamal and Edward were throwing each other around, kamal was lying on the floor. They began to tear each other's faces out. Assef covered his face; he couldn't believe to see it. Suddenly, Kamal jumped up and lunged at Edward. Edward roared in fury and flung kamal into the roundabout and kamal started to spin around so much he was getting dizzy. Edward came running at top speed towards him; he jumped up and flew into the air. Assef screamed; unable to watch. Tomas clenched his fists in anticipation of the battle which is about to go down. The old man took a little shriek as he whipped out a gun. Assef started to scream. The old man was shooting at Edward as Kamal was lying there bleeding sufficiently. "NO!" Wali screamed, running to his friend and kneeling down beside him. "Kammy, speak to me!" he shouted. "Kammy!" he screamed. Assef screamed. Edward jumped up and grabbed his neck from behind. "NOOOOO!" the old man roared, kicking Edward off. "NOOOOOOO!" Edward screamed, looking defeated. He said, "This war's not over. This war's NOT over!" as he disappeared into a poof of smoke. Wali picked Kamal up, and they hurried him to the car, they lay down, tears running down there faces. Suddenly, Kamal woke up. tears ran down his face. tomas cried too and Assef cried. they all cried and the old man said, "don't worry about anything! You boys are going to come back with ME!" He roared, and they did.